The present invention is directed to a mobile telephone having a key field with selection keys and function keys, having a display field, and having transmission/reception equipment potentially integrated in the control part (hand held).
New communication services are being introduced in the GSM (group special mobile), the new mobile radio telephone system, and some are being introduced from other mobile radio telephone systems. These services comprise voice and text messages and caller line identification (CLI). Many feature operations are hardly understood by the user resulting in low user acceptance and utilization. Potential human-machine interface problems with communication service result from whether a new message is waiting, whether a type is to be identified and whether it is to be made visually or audibly accessible.
Voice communication systems in analog networks were accessible to the user by routinely interrogating their voice message centers or by receiving a call from their voice message center (VMC) upon connection.
The present invention is based on the object of creating a simple solution for a message display for a mobile telephone of the type initially set forth.